


All the boys with their toys [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes to invent things. And grow mustaches. He's a man of many facets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the boys with their toys [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the boys with their toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224636) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Length:** 0:35:37  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Inception/jibrailis%20-%20All%20the%20Boys%20with%20their%20Toys.mp3) (33 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
